prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Run, Ali, Run/@comment-75.159.42.204-20140714020628
I think there are several things that made the show go down since season 3 began 1. Unclear plotline: When season 3 began, the writers introduced a thousand new storylines all at once, and the way they were developed and built up were done in a very messed up, contradictory manner. So for example, a certain storyline and character would be extremely important for one episode and then suddenly this character dissapears and the storyline is either never mentioned again or reintroduced episodes later. An example of this is the Wren storyline in season 4 A. Remember how in 4x10 Wren was acting sketchy, and at the end we learned he caused Veronica to lose her job as Ashley's lawyer. Also, we see him coloring a girl with a coat with the color red, as well as talking to a mysterious person on the phone. The only thing is that we NEVER received any kind of answers on this later on. Or another example is the whole plane storyline. Remember in 3x24 someone in a Red Coat descended from a plane and then in the first part of season 4 they were investigating this. At one point they even learned about Nigel Wright, '''who is apparently dating Jenna and gave a ride to Red Coat in a plane the night of the season 3 finale. But why hasn't Nigel Wright been mentioned again? Even more so, why HAVEN'T the Liars asked Alison about the Red Coat that descended from the plane? Was this Ali? Was it Cece? But we now know that Cece is good? So then how does "A" play into this? Another really importnat plotline that has practically been abandoned is the so called "Alliance" story line. We finished season 3 thinking there'd be a sort of quasi alliance between Shana, Jenna and Melissa and that they were apparently in cahoots with Wilden but enemies with the "A-Team", but this hasn't even been mentioned after the first few episodes of season 4. Further more, we still haven't learned the connection between Wilden and the "Alliance". And since season 5 began it seems like Melissa doesn't seem to care that her so called fellow Alliance member, Shana, is dead. '''Contradictions: There is an enormous amount of contradictions since season 3 began. For example, when season 3 ended, we assumed that the Alliance is against "A". So by deduction, since "A" is agianst Alison, the Alliance would probably be trying to stop "A" from hurting Alison. But then why would Shana try to kill Alison? And say if we refer back to the night of the season 3 finale, we still don't even know if it was "A" or the Alliance that burned down the lodge. At first we assumed it was Red Coat, but turns out Red Coat isn't A. Then Melissa tells Spencer that Wilden burned down the lodge, and that Wilden was blackmailing Melissa, Jenna and Shana. But then Alison tells the Liars that she was the one who saved them from the burning lodge, but then if Shana, Jenna and Melissa were against Wilden (who burned down the lodge), why would Shana try to kill Alison in season 5 episode 1? It is so contradictory. If one watches every episode from season 3 until now you would realize how much contradictions there would be, and how hard it would be to connect things together. '''Plot holes: '''If Toby joined Mona in the middle of 3A (when he got the job in Buck's County), who was the "Pretty Eyes" in the summer finale of season 2? I'm not going to bother naming all of the plot holes because there is simply far too many to name.